snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Invaders Dialogue (Another Story)
Alien Invaders is the first scenario of the Regular Army in Another Story. The following is the chat dialogue shown in the opening and ending of each stage, as well as the complete ending. The story has been rewritten to an extent for clarity. Stage 1 Opening Ending Stage 2 Opening ---------- Outside the secret base Transmission: Rugname stopped! Direction 2000, grid 673189...! I found their base! Eri: Well done! Tarma: Ah! All we have to do is prepare and break in! Professor does something Marco: ...There's something there. Eri: What? Professor does something else Eri: !! What is this? Tarma: Hey, you two! Stop acting like children! Professor: Click Tarma: Ah! It's all so dazzling! Eri: Our...our bodies! They're flying away! Marco: It's a trap! Eri! Tarma! Get your heads back in the game! Whatever happens, come back safely... A piercing light passes through Marco's brain Although he was able to hear Eri's shrill cries and Tarma's yells, Marco couldn't do anything. '---------- '''Inside Marco's dream Marco was dreaming. Tarma was snoozing on the floor with documents scattered all about This is Marco's Laboratory. The word success glittering on the PC's monitor A thin beam of sunshine came through the thin line between the curtains. Marco suddenly finds himself staring at the SV-001. ???: Nice to meet you! We are finally able to meet, master. Marco wasn't able to touch the little extended hand. However, in his memories, he could touch the little hologram. Tears began to form in his eyes Marco: Alice... Sensing danger approaching and a jolt of pain, Marco awoke, bringing him back to consciousness Professor: I wanted to meet you, Marco Rossi! Amazing. Creating a life form from inorganic substances... The Earthmen that promoted you as a soldier clearly didn't understand your genius. Marco: A kid...? Why are you here? Professor: Don't treat me as a child. This body is just a clone. Enough about me. Let me know about you and your friend. Marco: Don't judge a book by its cover, huh? Well, I won't show any mercy then. My comrades should be here, so take me to them! Professor: Ha! You can act all calm, but I know that you are worried about your friends. Your memories give that away. ???: Pipu... Papipipipu! Professor: M'kay. I see...Thank you! I'm sorry. I would like to talk to you longer, but I have other memories to scan. I'll take care of watching your memories more quietly next time. Marco: Wait! Mars People: Papi! Popu...Pipupupu! '''Ending' ---------- Inside the secret base Marco: Examine our memories? Is that possible? I don't have time to worry about that now. I must find Eri, Tarma, and all of my comrades. Let's follow him. Stage 3 Opening ---------- Inside Eri's Dream Fio: Sergeant Kasamoto! I thought this was supposed to be a cooperative effort! Why didn't you take me with you? Eri: Because you're too weak to be useful. Fio: I cannot fight like you, Sergeant Kasamoto, or Commander Roving. It's not like I joined S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S. thanks to my strength. I'm trying hard. I've trained more than anybody else to be in S.P.A.R.R.O.W.S., as Sergeant Kasamoto's comrade! Eri: Comrade? Don't make me laugh! Didn't you know? Weak comrades are a worse burden than enemies! Fio: Sergean Kasamoto, you really are a loner. Eri: What's so bad about being a loner? A person's feeling are fleeting. How could I bet my life on them? I don't want to die because of anybody else. I want to die alone on my own terms, weapon in hand. '---------- '''Inside the secret base Professor: I see. She has considerable knowledge of weaponry and armaments, and a military personality to boot! That's a memory I can use. Tarma: Hey! What are you doing to Eri! Professor: What? You woke up so quickly. I haven't seen your memories yet. Tarma shoots Professor several times Tarma: I won't tell you twice. Get your hands off of Eri. Don't, and I'll blow your brains out. Professor: I may not have seen your memories, but I already understand your personality. You are the archetype of the simple-minded Earthman. '''Ending' ''---------- 'Inside the secret base Tarma: Eri! Are you okay!? Pull yourself together! Eri: Unnnn. Ca...Captain Roving? I was having the impression that I was seeing a bad dream. Tarma: Yeah, you were having nightmares. Those stinking Martians like to make a mess. Eri: It's okay. I don't see any injuries. Rather than worrying about that, we must find Marco. Tarma: Hey Eri! Eri: What? Tarma: Never forget that we are here too. Whatever it is, promise me that you will call on us, okay? Eri: I'll remember that. Stage 4 '''Opening ---------- Inside the secret base ???: Pi...pu... Professor: Everything's okay. Don't worry and trust me. You will revive as a more evolved life form through the use of these memories. Marco: You even use your friends as guinea pigs. Professor: I have devoted my entire life to the sciences. Marco Rossi, you cannot understand me, can you? Eri: Marco! Tarma: Yo, little boy!. What the hell are you doing here!!? Professor: (imitating Tarma) ...I killed you earlier didn't I..?? (normal speech) Isn't it? Mwahaha! You are so easy to read! Marco: This one seems to be a clone as well. I'm dubious, but... Eri: Clone or not, just kill him already! Marco: Release all the prisoners you captured and get out of here! Destroy the memories too! Professor: The experiment will soon be a success. Do you think you can make me stop the research at a time like this? Tarma: Give up Marco. We cannot understand the logic of mad scientists! Professor: Mwahaha...You will not win so easily. Rugname! Show these ignorant humans your power! Marco: Rugname has started moving... Tarma: Marco. I think it is impossible to fight this gargantuan spaceship with just soldiers. Marco: Yes, I know! Everyone, we will retreat from the base! When we are outside, gather all squads and attack the Rugname! Professor: Mwahaha... It's useless. Do you think you can actually escape? ---------- Outside Tarma: Tsk! Stinking Rugname. Its already shifted into war mode. We are at a clear disadvantage. What now, chief? Eri: Marco, look! Marco: This slug...! The SV-001 Type R! Eri: The Martians must have stolen it when they captured our soldiers. Tarma: It's our turn now! This is not the end of humanity! Marco! Let's show them who's the boss! Marco, now in SV-001: Well, at least the engine starts. Commander Marco Rossi...boarding the SV-001 Type R! Sortie! Ending ---------- Near the Rugname Professor: Gu...Haa! Tarma: Haa....Haa....! He's stronger than last time. Is he the original? Marco: Haa...Haa... Cough Eri: Marco! ???: Pii! Popipii! Professor: Cough...It's alright. I won't die. There's no reason to worry... ???: Pii! Papii! Pii! Professor: ... I understand. We unfortunately have to return. See you next time, Marco Rossi. Professor and Purple Mars People teleports away Above Marco and the other, the enormous ship releases a blinding light and starts to turn slowly Marco: Wait! Release all of the prisoners! Eri: Tarma! Stop Marco! Tarma grabs Marco Tarma: It's time to go Marco. If you die, who's going to lead us? Marco: Do you think I will give up our friends? Get off of me Tarma! Tarma: Eri! Eri: Yes, headquarters' doctors should be arriving soon. ---------- At the Regular Army HQ Marco: ... Eri: We were able to save 15 of the 26 Regular Army soldiers that were captured this time. As for the other 11, they are not necessarily dead. Tarma: Leave them. This is war. It's always been like this since the Great Wars. Eri: Marco... Complete Ending ---------- in the Secret Base Tarma: There are prisoners here too!? Hey, are you okay!? Eri: Tarma. Get that machine off of him. P.O.W.: Huh....Mom... Eri & Tarma: ... P.O.W.: It's alright I will protect mo... Eri: ...I don't understand what he's saying anymore. Tarma: He wanted to become a soldier to protect his family. Ain't that beautiful? Hmm? Eri, are you crying? Eri kicks Tarma Tarma: Ouch! Ouch! Don't kick me without any word! Hey, don't toss any bombs at me! I didn't see anything! I didn't see your weeping face! Eri: Farewell Tarma. I will, of course, tell the commander that you sacrificed yourself to save the prisoners. The bomb goes off and Tarma loses consciousness in the blast. He returns to a time when he was with grandfather, with whom he was always playing with when he was a child. After that, he enjoyed his fleeting youth again, until he opened his eyes again.